Bodyjack
is the 88 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima and Yui has swapped bodies, meaning that "Keima" is Yui and "Yui" is Keima. But the reason for this, is it because of the escaped spirit's powers...? The chapter continue from where it end from the last chapter, "Keima" asking the Goidō family butler, Okamoto's permission to get in the house. As "Keima" begs Okamoto (much to the Okamoto's shock since "Keima" knew his name) to enter the house, "he" is grabbed by three thuggish looking men hired by Yui's mother. She then said that of all the men that tried to get close to Yui, "Keima" is the most persistent one yet. Suddenly, "Keima" saw "Yui" let out of the house to the limousine as "he" notices that there are black aura around her(him). Later, at the Goidō family mansion, "Yui" comments to Elsie how it is good that she(he) cannot meet "Keima" and how both Yui's mother and the gist is to get Yui's attention. Elsie also comments on how its getting more difficult for her to sneak in the mansion. "Yui" then says that maybe she will get consumed by the spirit in Yui's place which make Elsie worried as "Yui" says that she(he)'s joking. "She" then said that from the otome game she(he) played, the heroine's love points is gained via the distance from each other. But Elsie said that it may not work in real life. "Yui" then said that she(he) wants a piece of Elsie's hagoromo. At the Katsuragi household, "Keima" is wondering if the body switch caused the sickness while Elsie lied about not knowing anything about that. Now that "Keima" thinks about it, he(she) is constantly realized he(she) only thinking about him(her)self and did not think about "Yui"'s feelings at all. As "Yui" wonders if the gap will be filled before or after the spirit consume her(him) . The next day, Yui's mother tells "Keima" that she will has her daughter transfer schools to which "Keima" responds that Yui won't. As Yui's mother and her hired men laughed before telling him to leave. Meanwhile, "Yui" uses Elsie's hagoromo and a piece of the kimono to make a airplane and send it away... At school, "Keima" is now approached by Chihiro who asking him(her) if they should go for band practice. As "Keima" thinks that despite he(she) was happy with Keima's body, he(she) still feel guilt-ridden since it is not his(her) life but Keima's life. Frustrated by the guilty, "Keima" beats the drum very fast, asking loudly if he(she) has always been walking on his(her) own legs. Suddenly the kimono airplane touched his head. He(she) opened it and the content said "I want to meet you." . That night, at the Goidō family manor, "Yui" is worried that the runaway spirit is growing at an alarming rate but soon dismissed it and said that the heroine must wait and trust the hero. Suddenly, the hired men in the Goidō family manor screamed that there's a thief in the mansion. As they search for the thief, Elsie guides the person (who revealed to be "Keima") to "Yui". Soon, "Keima" has finally reached "Yui" who responding, "welcome, my prince" . At the same time, Yui's mother came to "Yui"'s room to check out her daughter. "Keima" with "his" determination said that he(she) will take "Yui" with him(her) as Yui's mother screamed vulgarities at him(her) and sends her hired men after "Keima" which was easily defeated by "Keima"'s drumming skills. "Keima" then said that Yui has her own desires and is the only one that decides about her life. "Keima" then stated that he(she)'s such a weakling and everything would've been better if he(she) had said earlier. "Keima" then apologizes to Yui's mother and said that even if they did not switch back, he(she) will always protect her(him) as "Yui" thanked "Keima". And with that, the chapter ends with Yui and Keima kissing each other, much to Yui's mother's terror and her hired men's envy. Trivia *"The further away you are from each other, the stronger your feelings will become. It's Choro-Q love!!" (chapter 88, p.5) *Body Jack - Reference to "Body Jack - Tanoshii Yutai Ridatsu" References Category:Summary Category:Chapters